Thinking of You
by hjue44
Summary: Another song-based story from me. I hope that this time some people will review it, because I really want feedback. Flames are okay wth me if you happen to hate this, but even this would help to improve this, if not the most. but knowing what you think is an important thing to me, so please leave me some words. Enjoy!


Normally, I would at least continue my other stories I didn't update for almost a month now, but I just heard this song and immediately fell in love with it. Besides that, I also feel the need to make a story out of it, and I fear I can't resist this urge. So if you're one of the few people who actually follow me and waited for updates so long, I can only apologize and promise that I will update more often from now on.

* * *

It's noon, I'm sitting in front of the mirror and make some last corrections to my makeup. The veil covers my face and feels wrong to wear. It annoys me, and this cursed black dress doesn't suit me anyways. Why do I have to go? Why did you have-There's no time for this, Amy. Focus! He would have wanted you to stay strong. Time to leave.

 _Five Months Earlier_

"Hahahahah, Sonic! Stop that!"

"Why?"

He had this sly grin on his face. Oh, how I love and hate it when he does that! But I just couldn't stop laughing. Why do I have to be so ticklish?

"Because you're payback is already bad enough!" I laughed to him.

"Oh, yeah? Then I'll better stop and beg for mercy, shall I?"

"You're making fun of me!" I said still laughing.

He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I sat up again and tried to calm down a bit.

"Wanna have a soda?" I heard him calling.

"Yes." I simply responded.

Sonic returned with two bottles and handed me one. We drank, saying nothing for quite a while. We just sat there, but for I knew him, I just KNEW that he was up to something.

"So, what did you plan this time?" I asked teasingly.

"What? Me?! Nothing."

He said it in a way everyone would have known that I was completely right about him. I gave him the –come on, now- look and he knew he had to tell me now. But instead of doing so, he just picked me up and carried me out of the house. He was too fast, and we were already down the street before I even knew what was going on.

"Sonic, what are you doing?! I can't go out like this!" I exclaimed.

"Belive me, you don't need any makeup or a fancy dress to be beautiful."

"But I look like a mess, can't we just go back for a minute?"

"Nope, we have to be punctual. But if you really want some other clothes, we simply buy some on the way after we're done."

Curiosity took over, and so I stopped talking about it. Where were we headed? That's just why I love him. He's adventurous, always having something to do. He doesn't show off, neither does he pull off the fanciest things. He's simple, and it's the small things he does to show me how he feels. They don't feel forced when he tells or does them, they're natural, like a common thing to say; the most casual things ever to be said.

He had brought me to a mountainside to watch the sunset, which was very beautiful from our viewpoint. We sat there together, arm in arm, and promised love to each other. We promised always to be there for another and never ever let anything separate us. Keeping his other promise, he later bought me clothes on the way to the cinema, and we arrived back home late that night.

We changed clothes and went to bed. Before he turned off the lights, he kissed me on the forehead and wished me a good night, and so we fell asleep. Sonic really cared about me, and he had me see that every single day. But him, being who he was with all the things that come along with being a hero, also had others to take care of. I didn't like the fact that he put himself in danger, but he had the responsibility, and I respect what he does. Who should protect the people if he wouldn't do it? So sooner or later, the day would come when he had to go out there to fight back the evils that threaten the people, although I wanted it never to come.

And eventually, we had our peace. Nothing happened in almost four months, but then, all changed. The reason why we hadn't been attacked in such a long time was that our usual enemies had moved away. They terrorized people in another far-away country in the world, and I knew what that meant.

The evening we found out what was going on, he just looked me straight in the eyes. His expression told me all I had to know. It showed me how worried he was, but also the determination to help wherever people needed it. I froze. I knew that he had to go, and I felt better knowing that he cared about my well-being while he was gone. He expected my response, and it took me several minutes to figure out what to say. In the end, I just nodded.

The next afternoon he asked me out, just for a dance at a festival downtown. I got ready and we left. As we arrived there, we found the place to be crowded with people, more than we had expected. We sat down in a corner and simply waited for some people to leave. We talked about all the things we did together, none of us even mentioning that we would be separated, although we both thought about it all the time. But still, those were happy hours, and as the dance floor was almost completely empty, he stood up and offered me a hand. He smiled, standing there in his shiny tuxedo and so, I took it. I was pulled to the middle of the room, and we danced a small waltz. After a while, he pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. I felt his breath in my neck and hugged him back. We slightly moved back and forth for a while, and out of nothing, he pushed me away and kissed me passionately.

Surprised, I took a moment to return the kiss, but we didn't let go as long as possible. He gently cupped my right cheek, before kissing me again. Suddenly, the lights turned off and it was almost pitch black. I don't know how long we stood there, but apparently, the festival was over and everyone had left before.

We both giggled at the spot for being so caught up in the moment, and then we went back home and to bed. But as the good time was over, I remembered what was to happen. A sigh escaped my mouth and Sonic immediately was at my side.

"Ames, what's wrong? I will be back soon, you don't have to worry."

"I…I know, but what if something happens?"

"Then you'll just move on. But you know, I will come back."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me, comforting me until I fell asleep. And when I woke up, he was gone. A note lay on his side of the bed, but I didn't care. I went to the window, opened it and gathered all the different feelings I had. I took a deep breath and shouted them out.

"GOODBYE; SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! COME BACK SOON!"


End file.
